


Lovers Kiss Rose

by LastWill



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vulcan Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWill/pseuds/LastWill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Grayson has noticed she's captured the attentions of a Vulcan man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Kiss Rose

"There he is again." Amanda whispered to her friend and study partner, Talya.

The young Vulcan man was proving to be a regular at the library. That wasn't unusual in itself, from what Amanda observed Vulcans were a very studious people who seemed most comfortable while engaging themselves in intellectual pursuits. However, the young man had captured their attention and it wasn't just because Amanda thought he was handsome, but because he always seemed to arrive and depart in conjunction with their study schedule.

Talya was the first to point it out. She informed Amanda that if she came alone or Amanda was elsewhere during their study session the Vulcan would arrive, spend a maximum of ten minutes reading, then leave. She marveled how he always stayed if Amanda was present.

"That's right," Talya was saying softly as they discreetly watched him enter the study-area. "ignore the nine open tables right in front of you…" she narrated.

The Vulcan man went through a modest amount of effort to dodge people's belongings underfoot and not disturb the students who were bent over computers putting in data chips. He was weaving between chairs that cluttered the area and stopped a few yards away from them. It made Amanda smile as he made a show of considering the empty seating before him, stroking his chin with one hand and eventually making the decision to continue towards them.

"...Go ahead and choose the table right next to us." Talya whispered as he travelled dangerously close within hearing range.

He placed his bag on the table to their right to stake his claim on his chosen spot. Amanda noticed he took a chair that was the most strategic placement to look at the pair of them. They would have to turn their heads to the left to watch him, whereas all he needed to do was look up.

"Well?" Talya prodded Amanda softly. She was smug and awaiting praise for her trick of anticipating his every move.

"He probably likes sitting near us because he knows we're quiet." Amanda said.

Talya made a showy glance of the empty tables away from them before turning back to Amanda with a half-smile.

"Yes, that must be it." Talya said in a playfully sarcastic tone. "Personally, I think he comes for the view." she suggested.

He cleared his throat and they both risked a look in his direction. He was reading something off a PADD and was absorbed with the information on the screen.

"I have an idea." Talya said. "I'm going to the sociology section to find some data chips on Vulcan social behaviors." she said with a wide smile.

Before Amanda could weigh into the idea Talya was out of her seat. Amanda watched her leave and felt very intimidated to be left alone with her mysterious suitor.

She rested her chin on her elbow as she pretended to read. She wondered if Talya and she had imagined an interest in her that the Vulcan man didn't really have, but whether it was a reality or not his curious actions awakened an excitement in her.

In a fluid movement she pushed her fingers through her hair and turned her head.

The Vulcan man looked back at her. Gone was the posturing, and Amanda felt it would be dishonest to pretend her intentions wasn't to stare at him, so she held his gaze. She thought being caught would be uncomfortable and embarrassing, but instead their openness to see one another felt inexplicably inviting and friendly.

He tilted his head ever so slightly to match the tilt of hers. And then he did something rather unexpected, something rather _human_.

He winked at her.

Amanda's lips parted in surprise. A hand on her shoulder roused her from the scene and Talya dropped in the seat next to her.

"Turns out Vulcans are a very interesting lot." Talya said laying a slew of data chips on the table.

"Talya," Amanda whispered. "I think we're coming late in the game... he already did his homework on human social behaviors."

* * *

It took them several minutes to pack up their belongings, but even as they were leaving the Vulcan didn't stir from the table and nor did he look up as they departed. It disappointed Amanda a little. She thought she would have approached him to make some friendly chit-chat if she wasn't concerned the interaction would cut into Talya's free time, they got so little of it.

Once they stood outside the entrance of the library they made it a point to stand in the sunshine and enjoy the fresh air. It had rained for three days and the sun finally dried up the humidity, leaving them with a cheery bright, warm day.

Amanda wasn't in a rush to go back indoors and was happy that Talya agreed to her request for a small walk. They stuck close to sidewalk that twisted around the building and stopped to admire the row of bushes that were planted against it. It gave the structure a more welcoming aesthetic which Amanda appreciated.

"Look how gorgeous these are," Amanda said to Talya as she waved to the flowers. "It must finally be warm enough for them to bloom, I don't remember seeing them."

"They look like a bit like roses." Talya said brushing her hand over the soft, pink petals.

"They do, don't they? I wonder if they share a common ancestor." Amanda said aloud.

"Lovers kiss."

Amanda jumped in surprise and Talya gripped her forearm as they turned. Their Vulcan man was taller than Amanda realized, and he was looking down at them, his hands folded behind his back. Her heart hammered in nervous excitement which she thought was a heavy contrast to his calm demeanor.

"Excuse me?" Amanda asked, her voice slightly weakened by his presence.

"The flora you are discussing is called 'lovers kiss rose' translated into English." He said speaking in an even pace. It made his words sound purposeful. "Your hypothesis is correct, it shares a common ancestor with the damask rose located on Terra; once the Terran rose was introduced to interplanetary conditions it unfortunately became susceptible to fungal disease, therefore it was bred with the 'monks hand', a species of flower native to my home planet Vulcan and known for having a hardy defense against infection."

"How very intriguing." Amanda remarked. And she meant it. Ever since she was a little girl she had enjoyed school and learning and to be offered such detailed knowledge from a stranger was an unexpected pleasantry.

Her interest in his words didn't come off as false and despite his expressionless exterior she could sense he was pleased with her open curiosity.

"Yes," he continued. "The lovers kiss is noted for its alluring appearance. The damask rose is known to be a symbol of Terran beauty, the monks hand one of resilience. Although they are from different worlds and separated from one another across the vastness of space, their coupling has proved most... logical." He said smoothly, holding her gaze.

Amanda wasn't so sure he was still talking about roses but judging from the increased pressure on her arm from Talya's hand she suspected the his words held a deeper, more flirtatious meaning.

She had caught small glances of him as he visited the library but hadn't absorbed his appearance in full. She saw his lips were shapely and pink, not unlike the petals of the flower she had been admiring, and although there was no trace of a smile his dark brown eyes seemed to smile for him as they radiated a warmth towards her.

"I am called Sarek." he said simply.

"Sarek Monks-Hand." Talya whispered in Amanda's ear.

The corners of Sarek's mouth flickered upwards but was quickly controlled into it's serious expression. If he noticed the deep blush on Amanda's cheeks urged on by her devious companion he politely ignored it.

"I'm Amanda Grayson," she announced. "And this is my friend, Talya Kays."

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He said bowing politely to them. "Please excuse me for the intrusion upon your conversation."

"On the contrary, it was welcome." Amanda replied with a smile.

"You are most kind." Sarek replied.

"We often go out to lunch after our study session, would you like to join us, Sarek?" Amanda asked him.

"I accept your generous offer, Amanda Grayson." He replied.

* * *

And so every year on their wedding anniversary Sarek gifted Amanda a bouquet of lovers kiss roses, and she would respond in such a way it honored its name.


End file.
